


The Viola King

by TSVhide



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSVhide/pseuds/TSVhide
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Viola King

It was as if he changed completely when he put on that red cape and painted the alto clef on his neck. His shy, joking best friend disappeared as the helmet was gently placed over his dark locks.

The Viola King had replaced him.

Brett swallowed hard as The Viola King put down the eyeliner he used for the clef on the bathroom sink and turned towards him. The little hint of a smirk at the corner of the King's mouth made Brett incredibly nervous.

"What, you're not bowing for the King?" The Viola King asked, letting his tongue glide over his lower lip as he folded his muscular arms. Brett felt a shiver travel down his spine.

"I'm sorry, your Violaness," Brett stuttered out, bowing down for him. He remained in that position until the King spoke again.

"Alright, upbow now. We've got work to do," The Viola King scolded him gently and Brett quickly obeyed him, scurrying to get the viola case from the closet.

"And get that screech plank away from my sight while you're at it," the King ordered, waving his elegant bowing hand towards Brett's violin, resting quietly in the case. "You know I can't stand your E string."

Brett bent his head slightly as he presented the viola case to The Viola King, but the King let an elegant first finger tilt his chin back up to look at him. Again, Brett swallowed hard. The Viola King's intense brown eyes were locked onto his, making his nerves tense up all over again.

"You're a good servant, you know, for a violinist," The Viola King purred softer than the sweet sound of a C string, and a blush as red as the King's cape spread over Brett's cheeks. He only noticed how close they were as he felt The Viola King's breath on his lips.

"I try my best, your Violaness," Brett breathed, feeling his knees weaken from the overwhelming dominance of The Viola King.

"And yet you refuse to switch to the superior instrument," the King tsk'ed, shaking his head slowly. Brett was still frozen in place by the gentle touch under his chin by the finger tip of The Viola Kings first finger. He held on tight to the viola case in his hands, careful not to forget he was holding it despite the King's overwhelming presence.

"I'm sorry, your Violaness," Brett whimpered, saddened by knowing he was disappointing the King.

"You'll come around," The Viola King whispered, brushing his soft lips against the side of Brett's mouth. Brett could feel the King's fourth finger trace his jawline, making a circle at the hickey created by his violin.

The Viola King gently took the viola case from Brett's trembly hands, still keeping him in place with only his eyes and a raised eye brow.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll practice my viola before filming," the King said, winking at Brett before he and the viola disappeared into the next room. Brett watched the flow red cape as he moved, how powerful his steps in his light brown boots were.

Another shiver traveled down his back as the door shut behind the King and the sweet sound of a well tuned C string was heard through the walls.

Brett knew in that moment that he had it bad for The Viola King.


End file.
